The Gift
by Antiquee
Summary: What is the perfect gift worth? Jefferson tries to find the perfect gift for Paige.


**Title:** The Gift  
**Word Count **952  
**Summary** What is the perfect gift worth?  
**Characters** Jefferson, Mr. Gold, Paige

Today was a very special day. It was the first time after 28 years that Jefferson was able to spend Grace's birthday outdoors. He watched her have elaborate birthday parties all her life but he couldn't ever attend them. He got to see the joy and excitement on her face upon opening each gift but he never got to give one himself.

Trying to find the perfect gift for her was impossible. There were so many things in this world but nothing that reminded him of home. Deciding to take his search elsewhere Jefferson took to town square. Shops upon shops and he still couldn't find the ideal item until he stumbled upon Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

He stood outside the shop not wanting to enter. He knew who the man was inside, and he knew that no good could come out of entering the store. Though he was sure that the imp had collected precious trinkets and the thing he couldn't find in all of the other stores had to be inside the pawn shop. Upon entering a bell rang but no one was behind the counter. Jefferson quietly browsed the shop. There were many charms, some he recognized and many he didn't, one thing he did note was that Mr. Gold wasn't holding onto a certain hat.

Jefferson noticed a stuffed rabbit, one he couldn't afford in a different life, but it didn't feel special enough to him. That was something Grace was content without, she didn't need the best rabbit; she was okay with the one he made for her.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked pulling Jefferson from his thoughts. Mr. Gold stood behind him, a grin on his face and giving the impression that he had never met Jefferson before, although he knew otherwise. If Mr. Gold wanted to play this game, Jefferson could too.

"Um—yes actually I'm looking for a gift."

Mr. Gold clasped his hands together, obviously a trait he couldn't get rid of no matter what his name was. "Oh my, well who is the lucky recipient?"

"My daugh—a friend's daughter. It's her birthday." Mr. Gold ignored the slip, after all he had been playing this game for so long.

Mr. Gold gestured to the rabbit. "How about the stuffed animal? Children are always fond of toys."

"No." Jefferson protested. "It needs to be more special than that."

Mr. Gold turned, "Well you're in luck Jefferson—" he knew it was no mistake that Mr. Gold said his name without having asked it, he was simply letting him know who held all the cards. "—I have got a very special thing I'm sure any daughter would just love." With a turn he exited the room and went to the back, moments later returning with a box. "It may be a little dusty, why; I don't think it's been played with for just over 28 years." He lifted the lid off the box and Grace's tea set lay underneath.

"How much?" He questioned.

Mr. Gold held a finger up to quiet him. "The only thing is Jefferson this particular item isn't for sale."

Jefferson glared at him, "Then why would you show it to me? I know the game you are playing Mr. Gold or should I say Rumple-."

With a laugh he interrupted him, "Now I said it wasn't for sale, but I should mention that it can be bargained for."

Jefferson knew making deals with Rumplestiltskin never worked out for anyone but himself. He licked his lips and cleared his throat, "What kind of a deal are you looking to strike?"

Mr. Gold grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the dust from the tea set. "There is a storm brewing, and I need people on my team. If you work for me, and you work against the Queen this tea set can go to your dear Grace on her twenty-eighth 11th birthday."

"Deal." Jefferson replied without a second thought.

"See how easy that was." Mr. Gold smirked cleaning the remainder of the teacups. He placed the top of the box back on. "I will be contacting you with further details. Until then Jefferson."

Jefferson took the box and started his walk back home. He wasn't sure what kind of deal he just made but for Grace he would do anything.

* * *

Paige was having the time of her life. A moon bounce, a clown making balloon animals, there was even a fountain of chocolate. What more could a girl ask for on her birthday?

"Alright Honey. It's time to open your presents." Paige smiled and followed her Mom to the table with her presents "Let's see, how about this one?"

Paige took the gift from her Mom, "I don't see a card." She said checking around the box.

"Well maybe it fell off, but that's alright go ahead and open it." Paige tore the paper from the present. "Here dear, let me help you." Paige held the bottom of the box while her Mom pulled the top off. "Oh wow Paige, look at these."

Paige looked inside the package and saw a tea set, "A tea set Mom!" She lifted one of the small cups from the box and pretended to take a sip of tea. "I can have tea parties now Dad!" Her father smiled at her and snapped a picture with his camera.

"Maybe some of the other boxes contain the party guests Paige. Here open the next one." Her mom suggested replacing the tea set with a new present.

There were no party guests in any of the other presents but Paige didn't care it was enough for her that she got a tea set.


End file.
